Can Nick Save Greg?
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Has been edited. After the trial of Demetrius James. Papa Olaf dies Greg has a break down of sorts and runs off. Can Nick save him and bring him back? Hopefully he wont hurt or kill him self to stop the pain of loss. Nick/Greg Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from CSI**

**Co Writer: Crystallinesolid**

**Couple: Nick & Greg**

Story: Greg takes a life to protect another in Fannysmakin'. After the trial his family begins the journey down to Vegas by car when an accident kills Greg's grandfather Papa Olaf and leaves the Sanders family grief-stricken and disoriented. Greg feels the weight of blame and takes off before anyone can stop him. Nick worries about him and convinces Grissom and the team to try to track him down. Still unsure and concerned Nick makes a split-second decision and goes after Greg himself.

Nick had been watching Greg and he needed to know the younger man was okay. He knew that the fact that the family of Demetrius James had been paid off from the state had left Greg guilt-stricken, angry and confused. Since the killing and the fact that Greg was in the hospital from the beating he had been hanging out with Nick more lately. Greg though that the family deserved something for their son's death (even though he wasn't sure if money was the answer).

Greg still blamed himself for what had happened. Sure he had saved someone but Greg had killed a kid. A kid who had everything to lose, and had everything pulled out from under him in the millisecond that it had taken for Greg to accelerate. That was always hard on anyone in this kind of job, and the first kill always stuck with you, Brass had told Greg, his previous distaste for the former lab rat disintegrating. Nick was worried, as a friend and with the longing of being something more.

Nick had been falling slowly for Greg over the years, when he first joined the team as a lab tech. Nick's infatuation with Greg only became greater over the year. Although Nick was sure that he loved Greg he didn't know what to do with these feeling. Nick wasn't worried that Greg would disapprove of him being gay; it was more the fear of rejection that stopped him from asking Greg out.

Greg himself had admitted to Nick and Warrick that he was bisexual when they saw his kissing another guy in Charlie's Bar. Warrick and Nick were not entirely surprised.

Another part of Nick didn't want to ask Greg out because of how difficult his life had been since the James case. The entire team had noticed how depressed Greg was. It was as though there was shadow over him--blocking out the light and shrouding him in darkness. Although no one spoke of it, they all knew that, unless he stopped trying to act like everything was okay, Greg was heading towards a major breakdown.

While studying Greg's current mood Nick was slightly surprised to see Brass heading towards him. Inching closer he somehow knew something was wrong. Nick heard that there had been a car accident, and that Greg's family had been involved. Although he was paying more attention to Greg's reaction than the actual story, he overheard that Greg's grandfather had died.

Shit

Nick squeezed Greg's shoulders comfortingly, but it seemed to have no effect. Greg still looked pale and distraught.

"Greg?"

"I need to get home," Greg said blankly. Nick was speechless as Greg walked away.

Nick ran over his conversation with Grissom. He said that Greg wasn't picking up his cell phone or land line, and that he wasn't with his parents. Grissom sent Warrick to Greg's apartment and Nick, worried and confused, insisted on coming along.

Knocking on the hardwood door, Nick was not surprised when there was no response. Using the spare key Nick and Greg had exchanged the former unlocked the door.

"You love him don't you?" Warrick said nonchalantly.

Nick wanted to say no, but somehow he knew that there was no point in lying to Warrick. Nick was sure that he already knew.

The house was empty.

"Let's start looking then.

"He's gone. The apartment is empty. It looks like he left in a hurry."

Grissom fought an oncoming migraine and sighed quietly.

"Okay Warrick," he took on the supervisor's role, "Keep Nick calm, and try and figure out where Greg's going. Check his credit cards; his GPS--hack his Email if you have to. Find out where he is and make sure he's alright. And Warrick, remember, you can't force him to come back. Give him time, and let him come when he's ready."


	2. Author's Note

Hello guys I know you are reading this story and I am taking a break on it cause I don't know were to go with it right know. When I get my brain on track again to finish writing it I well sorry for the delay on this story.


End file.
